pen_paperversefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Vaira Brightwater
Vaira Brightwater ist eine menschliche Zauberin und Novizin der Winterhold Akademie. Sie ist außerdem die zweitgeborene Tochter des Königshauses Brightwater, welche das Inselkönigreich Kel'Thoras regiert. Sie hat sich zum Ziel gesetzt, an Ihren Fähigkeiten als Zauberin zu arbeiten, ist wissbegierig und bestrebt, ständig mehr zu lernen. Damit eifert Sie unermüdlich Ihrem großen Vorbild nach, Ihrer älteren Schwester Keira, da Sie unbedingt eine ebenso gute Meisterin der arkanen Künste werden möchte wie Sie. Nach Keira's Verbannung hegte Ihr Vater die Hoffnung, dass Vaira stattdessen das Erbe von Haus Brightwater antreten würde, was jedoch niemals Ihr Bestreben war. Sie verließ Ihre Heimat einige Jahre nach Keira und machte damit die Hoffnungen Ihres Vaters zunichte. Als Sie die Mission erhält, ein altes Grimoire mit verbotenen Zaubern für Ihren Orden zu sichern, begibt sich Vaira nach Thornhold, um dort mit der Suche zu beginnen. Auf dem Weg dorthin fällt Sie Orcs zum Opfer und wird verschleppt, kann jedoch von einigen Rattenfängern befreit werden. Später, nachdem Sie Teil der Verteidiger von Thornhold war, schließt Sie sich Alec, Kolgar und Cale dann auch an, als diese aufbrechen, um den Kingswood vor der Roten Horde zu retten. Sie erfährt später vom Verrat des Nekromanten Alastaire an der Winterhold Akademie und beginnt, Ihre ursprüngliche Mission zu hinterfragen, weswegen Sie wieder Kontakt mit Keira aufnimmt. Ihre ältere Schwester schickt Sie jedoch nach Kel'Thoras zurück, um Sie in Sicherheit zu bringen. Dort unterstützt Sie Alec und Kolgar später, als Diese in Begleitung von Keira erscheinen, um die Hilfe des Inselkönigreichs zu erbitten. Nachdem dies gelingt, überzeugt Sie Ihre Familie davon, sich am Krieg gegen die Rote Horde beteiligen zu dürfen, da Sie nicht mehr nur als ungestümes Kind gesehen werden will und Ihre Freunde unterstützen möchte. Vaira kämpft schließlich an der Seite Ihres Vaters, Ihrer Schwester und Ihrer Freunde in der Schlacht der Asche. Dort wird Sie Zeuge, wie Vora'thul mit seiner flammenden Magie die Schiffe der Kel'Thoras niederbrennt. Im Glauben, Ihre Familie auf einen Schlag verloren zu haben, greift Sie den Hexenmeister an, was sich als verhängnisvoller Fehler erweist. Sie kann sich dessen verderblicher Magie nicht erwehren und stirbt in Sekunden auf dem Schlachtfeld vor den Augen Ihrer Freunde, als Sie von einem Fäulniszauber des Hexers getroffen wird. Vaira ist eine Angehörige von Haus Brightwater und zweitgeborene Tochter des Lordadmirals von Kel'Thoras. Sie ist überdies als Novizin ein Mitglied der Winterhold Akademie. Sie ist überdies eines der ursprünglichen Mitglieder der Ashenblades. Biografie Frühe Jahre Vaira wurde im Jahr 3147 AoM als zweites Kind des Herrschers von Kel'Thoras, Thelen Brightwater und seiner Frau Carrine, geboren. Sie wuchs gemeinsam mit Ihrer vier Jahre älteren Schwester Keira und Ihren Eltern am königlichen Hof von Haus Brightwater, auf dem Inselkönigreich Kel'Thoras, auf. Von klein auf wurde Sie zu einer vornehmen Adligen erzogen und lernte das Verhalten bei Hofe. Da Sie, anders als Ihre ältere Schwester, jedoch kein Erbe anzutreten hatte und niemals den Posten des Großadmirals und damit den Titel des Reiches erben würde, wurde Ihr weder eine militärische, noch eine politische Ausbildung zuteil. Ganz im Gegenteil wurde Vaira oftmals vernachlässigt, wenn es um Ausbildung oder Training ging. Zumeist beobachtete Sie aus der Ferne, wie Ihre Schwester trainieren und Lektionen lernen musste, welche einstmals über die Zukunft des Reiches entscheiden könnten. Die Tatsache, dass Sie stets im Schatten Ihrer älteren Schwester stand, beeinträchtigte deren Beziehung zueinander jedoch nicht. Sie und Keira pflegten eine liebevolle Beziehung und standen sich häufig in schwierigen Zeiten bei. Vaira begann mit der Zeit, Ihre ältere Schwester als großes Vorbild und Idol zu sehen, dem Sie unbedingt nacheifern wollte, da Keira für Sie all die Ideale verkörperte, welche Sie auch gerne Ihr eigen nennen würde. So tat Sie oftmals die gleichen Dinge wie Ihre Schwester und versuchte sich an denselben Beschäftigungen, erreichte dabei aber niemals Keira's Erfolge. Ausbildung als Magierin Schon früh wurde bei den Schwestern jeweils eine starke Affinität und Verbindung zur arkanen Magie festgestellt. Während diese bei Vaira in normalem Maße ausgeprägt war, schien Keira eine außergewöhnlich starke Begabung zu besitzen, was immer wieder zu Katastrophen führte, da Sie Ihre Magie nicht kontrollieren konnte. Als Sie schließlich bei einer Schlacht auf See die Flotte Ihres Vaters versenkte, flüchtete Keira und ließ Vaira und Ihre Mutter allein zurück. Als Sie vom Verschwinden Ihrer Schwester hörte, machte sich Vaira über lange Zeit hinweg große Sorgen. Nach der überraschenden Rückkehr Ihres Vaters stand urplötzlich Vaira im Fokus der königlichen Pflichten, da Thelen seine ältere Tochter des Verrats bezichtigte und aus seinem Königreich verbannte. Er hatte nun die Hoffnung, dass Vaira das Erbe von Haus Brightwater antreten würde, wofür sich die junge Frau nicht bereit fühlte. Als Sie später erfuhr, dass Ihre Schwester eine Ausbildung bei der Akademie von Winterhold angetreten hatte, reifte auch in Vaira der Entschluss, es Ihr gleichzutun. Doch über einen langen Zeitraum hinweg traute Sie sich nicht, sich den Wünschen des Vaters zu widersetzen und verblieb gezwungenermaßen in Kel'Thoras. Carrine bemerkte jedoch irgendwann, wie unglücklich Ihre jüngere Tochter war und stellte Diese zur Rede. Als Sie Ihrer Mutter gegenüber den Wunsch äußerte, sich ebenfalls an der Akademie von Winterhold einzuschreiben und die arkanen Künste zu erlernen, erbarmte sich Carrine Ihrer Tochter und half Ihr bei der Flucht aus Kel'Thoras. Anders als Keira wurde Vaira jedoch nicht verbannt, da es Carrine später gelang, Ihrem Ehegatten klar zu machen, dass das magische Talent der Tochter gefördert werden musste, damit Sie nicht zu einer Gefahr wurde. Widerwillig gestattete Er Vaira schließlich die Ausbildung. Nicht zuletzt durch Ihre ältere Schwester Keira, die inzwischen eine Erzmagierin und Mitglied des Konklave geworden war, erlangte Vaira die Approbation des magischen Ordens und wurde als Novizin in deren Reihen aufgenommen. In den kommenden Jahren übte und trainierte Sie, wann immer möglich, um eines Tages eine genauso gute Magierin zu werden wie Keira. Als ersten großen Erfolg verbuchte Sie dabei, dass Sie schließlich von dem weisen Erzmagier Antorius als Schülerin akzeptiert wurde, der zuvor auch schon Ihre Schwester als seine persönliche Novizin erwählt und ausgebildet hatte. Bald schon wurde Sie die Schülerin und Agentin des greisen Erzmagiers und fungierte als seine Augen und Ohren in der Außenwelt. Die Mission des Konklave Schließlich wurde Vaira als bereit angesehen, eine erste Mission im Auftrag des Konklave zu erfüllen. Sie sollte einen Folianten beschaffen, der angeblich verbotene und verdorbene Zauber enthält und von der Akademie in Verwahrung genommen werden muss, ehe ein abtrünniger Zauberer das Buch findet und mit dessen finsterer Magie Schaden anrichten kann. Dem Orden lag hierbei nur die Information vor, dass sich der Foliant im Kingswood befinden soll oder zumindest in dessen Nähe, da sich dort die vorhandenen Spuren verlieren. Der Vogt von Thornhold wurde daher von Ihrem Kommen in Kenntnis gesetzt und Vaira beauftragt, mit Ihrer Suche in der Umgebung des Dorfes zu beginnen. So reiste Vaira allein durch den Kingswood in Richtung Thornhold, nicht um die Gefahren des Waldes wissend. Bei einer Rast wurde Sie dann von einem Spähtrupp der Orcs entdeckt, überfallen und gefangen genommen. Sie setzte sich mit allen Mitteln zur Wehr und lieferte sich einen heftigen Kampf mit den Kreaturen, konnte jedoch von Diesen überwältigt werden, wobei Sie Ihren wertvollen Ankeranhänger verlor. Die Orcs schleppten die Zauberin in eine nahe Höhle, wo sie für eine Weile deren Gefangene bleiben sollte. The Age of Conquest |-|Staffel I= |-|Vermächtnis= Persönlichkeit Vaira Brightwater ist eine junge Frau, die sehr unerfahren ist und als Resultat daraus eine sehr naive und jugendliche Sichtweise auf die Welt besitzt. Sie verbrachte die meiste Zeit Ihres Lebens auf Kel'Thoras und später in der Winterhold Akademie in absoluter Geborgenheit und Sicherheit und besitzt daher das meiste Ihres Wissens über die Welt aus Büchern und Erzählungen. Sie geht mit einer gewissen Unbeschwertheit und Blauäugigkeit durch die Welt, da Sie schlicht noch keine schlechten Erfahrungen machen konnte. So reiste Sie allein und ungeschützt mitten durch den Kingswood, da Sie nicht um die Gefährlichkeit des Waldes wusste. Ihre ältere Schwester Keira ist sich dieser Unbedarftheit bewusst und nimmt für Vaira daher oftmals die Rolle eines Vormunds oder Beschützers ein. Sie trifft Entscheidungen für Ihre jüngere Schwester und setzt diese dann auch konsequent um, unabhängig davon, ob Vaira damit einverstanden ist oder nicht. Auch Ihr Vater verhält sich gegenüber seiner jüngeren Tochter so, was allerdings von Dieser geduldet und mit einer Ausnahme letztlich auch immer akzeptiert wird. Nur bei seltenen Gelegenheiten wagt es Vaira, sich gegen diese Vorgaben aufzulehnen, wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Sie Keira und Thelen erklärte sich, entgegen deren Meinung, dem Krieg mit der Roten Horde anzuschließen. In solchen Momenten kann Sie starrsinnig und dickköpfig sein, muss aber immer darum kämpfen, von Ihrer Familie nicht mehr nur als Kind gesehen zu werden. Bedingt durch die häufige Fürsorge und Bevormundung Ihres Vaters und Ihrer Schwester tut sich Vaira oftmals schwer damit, eigene Entscheidungen zu treffen und wirkt oft unsicher, wenn Sie in Situationen kommt, in denen Sie schnell handeln oder reagieren muss. Dadurch unterlaufen Ihr häufiger Fehleinschätzungen, die sich manches Mal nachteilig für Sie auswirken. Auch Ihre mangelnde Erfahrung im Umgang mit der Welt ist ein Faktor, der Vaira häufiger in Schwierigkeiten bringt, da es Ihr schwerfällt, bestimmte Situationen und Persönlichkeiten einzuschätzen, denen Sie begegnet. Vaira hat eine sehr unsichere Persönlichkeit und vergleicht sich oftmals mit Ihrer älteren Schwester, die zugleich Ihr absolutes Vorbild ist. Keira verkörpert für Sie all die Tugenden, die Sie selbst gerne Ihr Eigen nennen würde, von denen Sie aber glaubt, dass Sie Ihr fehlen: Mut, Weisheit und Stärke. Sie ist daher in Ihrem ganzen Tun bestrebt, mindestens so gut zu sein wie Keira, Sie aber am besten noch zu übertreffen. Darauf ist Vaira häufig so fixiert, dass Sie Ihre eigenen Stärken nur wenig zu schätzen weiß und sich derer auch manchmal gar nicht bewusst ist. So ist Sie immer wieder frustriert, wenn Sie Rückschläge hinnehmen und nicht an die Erfolge Ihrer Schwester anknüpfen kann. Sie vergleicht all Ihre Taten stets mit Keira und hat noch nicht gelernt, stattdessen Ihren eigenen Weg zu gehen, um erfolgreich zu sein. Sie ist überdies eine höfliche und freundliche Person, die mit gutem Benehmen und höfischer Eleganz auftritt. Von klein auf hat Sie gelernt, wie man sich in gehobenen Kreisen zu benehmen hat und beweist nahezu immer Freundlichkeit und Höflichkeit. Eine Ausnahme hierbei bildet jedoch, wenn Ihre Familie oder enge Freunde in Gefahr geraten, bedroht oder beleidigt werden. In solchen Fällen kommt es vor, dass Vaira bestimmt und mit einer gewissen Überheblichkeit auftritt, wobei Sie allerdings auch in solchen Momenten niemals ausfallend wird, sondern sich stets wie eine Dame zu benehmen weiß. Obgleich Sie sich auch ein wenig davor fürchtet, sucht Vaira dennoch stets das Abenteuer und die Herausforderung. Ein Teil von Ihr möchte die Verpflichtungen und Bürden, die Sie hat, hinter sich lassen und ein freies Leben voller Abenteuer und Reisen führen, auch wenn Ihre pflichtbewusste Seite genau weiß, dass Sie dies nicht tun kann. Sie ist naiv und verträumt und besitzt eine jugendliche Leichtigkeit. Ihre Gesinnung ist "Chaotisch Gut". Erscheinung Vaira ist eine junge Frau von hervorstechender Schönheit und graziler Anmut, was Ihr viele Verehrer einbringt. Wie die meisten Menschen ivalianischer Abstammung ist Sie hellhäutig. Sie teilt überdies viele Merkmale mit Ihrer Schwester Keira, darunter die durchdringenden blauen Augen und die blonden Haare, welche Sie stets offen trägt. Sie ist außerdem von schlanker Gestalt, jedoch wenig trainiert, da Sie als Zauberin ein körperliches Training niemals für notwendig erachtete und dies deshalb vernachlässigte. Sie trägt zumeist feinde Gewänder in Form von Seide oder anderem leichten Stoff, was zusammen mit Ihrer grazilen Erscheinung und Ihrem höfischen Auftreten Ihrer Abstammung und Ihrem Namen Rechnung trägt. Seit dem Beitritt zur Akademie von Winterhold ist Sie beinahe ausschließlich in Roben und anderen langen Gewändern anzutreffen, welche Zauberer normalerweise tragen, um genügend Bewegungsfreiheit zu haben, die komplexen Gebärden auszuführen, welche Voraussetzung für manchen Zauber sind. In Vaira's Fall trägt Sie zumeist einen Robenrock in den Farben Weiß und Violett, wobei der Unterrock in Weiß und der obere Rock in Violett gehalten sind, mit zahlreichen goldenen Verzierungen. Am Oberkörper trägt Sie eine silbern gefärbte, sehr freizügige, Stoffweste, sowie weiße Ärmel und ausladende Schulterpolster, die Ihr eine imposante Erscheinung verleihen, aber ebenfalls nur aus Stoff gefertigt sind. Eine Brosche hält den Mantel, welchen Sie trägt und der mit Runen und Symbolen auf der Innenseite verziert ist, zusammen. Neben der Brosche trägt Sie um den Hals auch den Ankeranhänger als einzigen Schmuck, ein Erbstück der Familie, welches beide Schwestern besitzen. An Vaira's Kleidung ist auch eine Kapuze befestigt, welche Sie auf Reisen, gegen die Witterung, oder auch, wenn Sie sich unerkannt unter Anderen bewegen will, über den Kopf zieht. Ihre langen, blonden Haare ragen dabei üblicherweise aus der Kapuze hervor, was Sie schon häufiger verraten hat. Wie die meisten Zauberer besitzt Vaira einen Stab, der aus massivem Holz gefertigt und veredelt worden ist. Ein Edelstein ist an der oberen Spitze angebracht, dem mutmaßlich magische Kräfte innewohnen, welche Sie zur Kanalisierung Ihrer Zauber nutzt. Meist nutzt Sie den Stab auch als Gehstock, kann diesen jedoch auch auf dem Rücken transportieren. Ihr Grimoire trägt Sie zumeist in einem Rucksack oder einer Reisetasche bei sich. Fähigkeiten & Stärken Eigenschaften Vaira Brightwater besitzt die typischen Eigenschaften eines ivailanischen Menschen. * Freigiebiges Glück: In den Geschichten wird den Bewohnern des Ivalis Archipelago nachgesagt, immer vom Glück verfolgt zu sein. Obgleich dies Vaira eventuell nicht bewusst ist, hat auch Sie ein Talent dafür, in entscheidenden Momenten immer noch ein Quäntchen mehr Erfolg aus einer Sache herausholen zu können. Ob es sich hierbei um Zufall, reines Glück oder doch eine magische Begabung handelt, ist nicht bekannt. Fähigkeiten Vaira's Begabung in der Magie war von Geburt an vorhanden, wurde allerdings erst relativ spät entdeckt, da Ihr Vater Ihre latenten magischen Kräfte lange Jahre ignorierte und Ihr verboten hatte, eine Ausbildung zu beginnen, weswegen Ihre Fähigkeiten bis heute immer noch stark im Wachstum begriffen sind und Sie als Novizin noch viel zu lernen hat. Anders als Ihre Schwester Keira besitzt Sie darüber hinaus keine vererbten Kräfte, die Sie instinktiv nutzt, sondern verlässt sich ganz auf Ihre Studien und erlernten Techniken, welche Sie mit großem Ehrgeiz und Fleiß immer weiter erforscht und verbessert. Nach dem Vorbild Ihrer Schwester hat Sie Ihre Studien vornehmlich auf die "Schule der Hervorrufung" fokussiert und ist somit darin spezialisiert, zerstörerische elementare Kräfte und schädigende Magie gegen Ihre Feinde einzusetzen. Allerdings kann Sie auch zahlreiche andere Kräfte nutzen, um Ihren Feinden zu schaden und Ihre Verbündeten zu unterstützen. * Ivailanische Ausbildung: 'Vaira's Heimat ist die Insel Kel'Thoras, welche beim Ivalis Archipelago liegt, womit Sie einer langen Reihe von stoischen Seefahrern entstammt. Obgleich Sie als Adlige viele Dinge nicht erlernen musste, legte Ihr Vater doch Wert auf die Traditionen und lehrte Sie die Grundkenntnisse dessen, was Haus Brightwater über Generationen ausgezeichnet hat, insbesondere ab dem Moment, in dem Er plante, dass Vaira dereinst den Titel "''Lordadmiral" tragen und irgendwann das Oberkommande über die Flotte des Inselreiches haben sollte. So hat Sie, dank Schießtraining, den Umgang mit Schwarzpulver und den berüchtigten Schusswaffen des Archipelagos gelernt, darunter Drachenpistolen und Musketen. Ebenso besitzt Sie eine grundlegende, wenn auch hauptsächlich nur theoretische, nautische Ausbildung und weiß, wie man Boote lenkt, die Windrichtung bestimmt und Strömungen auf See für sich nutzt. * '''Arkane Magie: Von Geburt an besitzt Vaira ein Talent für die Manipulation des Gewebes der Magie und ist daher mit der Fähigkeit ausgestattet, dieses Gewebe zu manipulieren. Sie hat bereits viele Jahre studiert und ist eine meisterhafte Schülerin geworden. Obgleich Sie noch viel lernen muss, hat Sie bereits etliche Zaubersprüche gemeistert, welche Sie in Ihrem Grimoire niedergeschrieben hat, um diese jederzeit nutzen zu können. Dabei hat Sie bislang keine Spezialisierung auf ein bestimmtes Element gezeigt, sondern Zaubersprüche verschiedener Elemente angewendet, um Ihre Feinde zu schädigen, wie z.B. "Feuerblitz" oder "Frostbiss". Ihre favorisierten Offensivzauber sind jedoch das Abfeuern "Magischer Geschosse" auf Ihre Feinde sowie der Einsatz einer großen Feuersalve, die Sie mittels Ihrer Hände erzeugen kann. Auch defensive Magie ist Vaira geläufig, so kann Sie einen Schutzwall aus reiner Energie erzeugen und verlieh sogar schon Kolgar für eine begrenzte Zeitspanne "Unsichtbarkeit", um sich unerkannt unter Feinden zu bewegen. * Schule der Hervorrufung: '''Vaira hat den Hauptfokus Ihrer Studien auf die Schule der Hervorrufung gerichtet, um Ihrer Schwester Keira nachzueifern, welche sogar die Position der Erzmagierin dieser Magieschule innerhalb des Konklave innehat. Daher legt Sie äußersten Wert darauf, Ihre Studien in diesem Bereich auszudehnen und beständig zu verbessern. Sie ist bereits jetzt im Umgang mit den Zaubern dieser magischen Schule äußerst versiert und kann besondere Meisterleistungen vollbringen, die anderen Anwendern derselben Schule der Magie nicht zur Verfügung stehen. Auch ist Ihr Verständnis für diese Schule der Magie besonders groß, da es Ihr inzwischen leicht fällt, die Struktur eines Zaubers dieser Schule zu durchschauen und zu verstehen. Ihre besondere Spezialität ist das Verändern der Beschaffenheit eines Zaubers, indem Sie z.B. eine Feuerwand, welche Sie erschafft, so präzise lenken kann, dass nur die Personen in einem Radius getroffen werden, welche Sie anvisiert, nicht aber Ihre Verbündeten. Diese außergewöhnliche Kontrolle über Ihre Zauber deutet das große Potenzial an, welches Vaira besitzt. Schwächen Vaira besitzt die typischen Schwächen eines ivailanischen Menschen. Als Zauberin und Adlige ist Vaira körperlich untrainiert und physisch keine Bedrohung, da Sie es nie nötig hatte, zu trainieren oder den Umgang mit Waffen zu erlernen. Sie verlässt sich komplett auf Ihre magischen Kräfte, um Feinde auf Distanz zu halten oder sich selbst aus gefährlichen Situationen zu befreien, was einerseits eine große Waffe, aber auch Ihre größte Schwäche sein kann. * '''Sterblichkeit: Menschen sind eine äußerst kurzlebige Rasse, was bedeutet, dass einem Menschen nur verhältnismäßig wenige Jahre bleiben, seinen Abdruck auf der Welt zu hinterlassen. Vaira möchte Ihre Zeit unbedingt nutzen, um eine große Zauberin und Erzmagierin zu werden und eifert unermüdlich Ihrer Schwester nach, um dieses Ziel zu erreichen. * Körperliche Schwäche: Vaira ist eine junge Adlige, die niemals wirklich zu kämpfen gelernt hat oder den Umgang mit Waffen und Rüstungen trainieren musste. Ihre einzige Waffe sind Ihre magischen Kräfte. Werden diese ausgehebelt oder sind Ihre magischen Reserven erschöpft, ist Vaira Ihren Feinden leicht ausgeliefert, da Sie weder mit Waffen kämpfen, noch eine Rüstung zur Verteidigung tragen kann. * Heldenverehrung: Vaira verehrt Ihre Schwester Keira als absolutes Idol und eifert Ihr um jeden Preis nach. Dadurch neigt Sie dazu, viele Ihrer eigenen Stärken zu ignorieren und stattdessen lieber zu versuchen, gewisse Dinge Keira gleichzutun oder Diese sogar zu übertreffen. Sie hat noch nicht gelernt, Ihren eigenen Weg zu gehen und sich auf eigene Stärken zu verlassen. * Naivität: In einer behüteten Umgebung aufgewachsen, ist Vaira unerfahren im Umgang mit den Gefahren der Welt und daher oftmals naiv. Sie kann Gefahren eines Ortes schlecht einschätzen und hat kein Gefühl dafür, wann Sie sich in einer gefährlichen Situation befindet, solange diese nicht vollkommen offensichtlich ist. Schon öfters hat Sie diese Einstellung in große Schwierigkeiten gebracht. * Vaira's Grimoire: Ihr Zauberbuch, welches all Ihre bisher erlernten Zaubersprüche enthält, ist Vaira's größte Waffe und zugleich auch Ihre größte Schwäche. Aufgrund der Komplexität der Zauberei ist es auch Vaira unmöglich, sich sämtliches Wissen zu merken, welches Sie angesammelt hat und Sie muss dies gelegentlich nachlesen und auffrischen. Verliert Sie das Grimoire, verliert Sie damit auch all Ihr Wissen und Ihre Fähigkeit zum Wirken von Zaubern. Beziehungen Vaira & Keira Ihre ältere Schwester Keira teilt die Begabung von Vaira für die arkanen Künste und hat die Insel Kel'Thoras einige Jahre vor Ihr verlassen. Sie ist inzwischen eine große Erzmagierin und Mitglied des Konklave. Vaira idealisiert Ihre Schwester und wünscht sich nichts sehnlicher, als genau so wie Sie zu sein. Dafür tut Sie alles und ist bereit, jedes Opfer zu erbringen, wenn es Sie Ihrem Ziel näherbringt. Sie glaubt, dass Keira sämtliche Eigenschaften besitzt, die Sie selbst auch gerne hätte und ignoriert dabei die Bürden und große Belastung, welche Ihre Schwester stets mit sich trägt. Umgekehrt beschützt Keira Ihre kleine Schwester und lebt in ständiger Sorge um Ihre Sicherheit, weswegen Sie diese auch von Gefahren und Schwierigkeiten fernhalten will, was Vaira oftmals nicht nachvollziehen kann. Vaira & Thelen Zu Ihrem Vater Thelen Brightwater führt Vaira eine komplizierte Beziehung. Wurde Sie früher vernachlässigt, da Sie nicht die Erbin des Königreichs war, rückte Vaira in den Mittelpunkt für Ihren Vater, als Sie, nach der Verbannung Keira's, an die oberste Stelle der Thronfolge rückte und dereinst den Posten des Lordadmirals übernehmen sollte. Vaira respektiert Ihren Vater und liebt Diesen, fürchtet aber auch seine gestrenge Art und traut sich daher nur selten, sich Ihm direkt zu widersetzen. Thelen wiederum vertritt die Ansicht, dass Vaira zu weich und naiv ist und noch viel lernen muss, ehe Sie auch nur annährend eine Position wie Keira einnehmen könnte. Vaira & Carrine Zu Ihrer Mutter Carrine pflegt Vaira ein gutes Verhältnis. Diese war zwar ebenfalls immer streng in der Erziehung Ihrer Töchter, liebte diese jedoch sehr und zeigte diese Zuneigung besonders bei Ihrer jüngeren Tochter. Während Thelen stets große Erwartungen in Keira setzte, entwickelte Carrine eine besondere Bindung zu Vaira. Sie behütet und beschützt Ihre Tochter und sorgt sich stets um Ihr Wohlergehen. Sie unterstützt jedoch auch Ihre Träume und hilft Ihr dabei, selbst wenn dies bedeutet, sich den direkten Anweisungen von Thelen zu widersetzen. So half Sie Vaira dabei, an die Winterhold Akademie zu gelangen und Kel'Thoras insgeheim zu verlassen, wohl wissend, dass Thelen dies nicht gutheißen würde. Vaira & Antorius Antorius ist Vaira's Lehrmeister und ein hochrangiger Zauberer und Oberhaupt des Konklave. Er war auch schon Keira's Lehrmeister in der Vergangenheit und so tritt Vaira in große Fußstapfen, da Er in die jüngere Schwester die gleichen Erwartungen setzt und keine Unterschiede in den Anforderungen macht. Für die junge Novizin bedeutet dies unentwegtes lernen, um sich stetig zu verbessern und weiter zu entwickeln. Obgleich Er Vaira stark fordert, erkennt der Erzmagier jedoch auch Ihren Ehrgeiz und Ihren eisernen Willen an und fördert die junge Zauberin, wo immer Er kann. Er hält außerdem große Stücke auf Sie und vertraut Ihr vollumfänglich, da Er sie damit beauftragte, einen finsteren Folianten aus dem Kingswood zu besorgen, wohl wissend, wie gefährlich diese Mission für eine junge Zauberin sein würde. Trivia * Der Charakter von Vaira ist von der Zauberin "Jaina Proudmoore" aus dem Warcraft-Universum inspiriert, insbesondere von Ihrer Anfangszeit als Schülerin von Erzmagier Antonidas in "Warcraft 3". Viele Parallelen zwischen den Figuren sind klar erkennbar: So stammen Beide von einem Seefahrervolk ab, sind naiv und besitzen eine gewisse Leichtigkeit und sind die Schüler eines herausragenden Großmeisters, der zugleich Oberhaupt eines magischen Ordens ist. * Vaira ist der zweite Charakter innerhalb der Kampagne, der gestorben ist und der erste Charakter, dessen Tod bislang nicht revidiert wurde, sondern der weitreichendere Konsequenzen hat. * Vaira entspricht dem Archetyp des klassischen Schwarzmagiers, der in vielen High Fantasy Settings Teil der Abenteurergruppe ist. Sie nutzt schädigende Magie, um Ihre Feinde zu bekämpfen und ist darauf spezialisiert, ihre mächtigen Schadenszauber aus der Ferne zu wirken, während Ihre Kameraden den Feind im Nahkampf ausschalten und von Ihr fernhalten. * Vaira wurde im Glauben an das "Pantheon von Arceiron" erzogen. Sie verehrt insbesondere die Göttin der Magie, Mystra und die Göttin des Meeres, Calypso und betet auch zu Diesen. Kategorie:Protagonisten